


(AntiHero) Dance and Dip

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: "For being so graceful in battle I never would've imagined that you'd trip over your feet while dancing."Inspired by@heroism-villanous-writingprompts’sWriting Prompt 20even though all I really used from it is the one line at the start and the idea of them dancing together.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 11





	(AntiHero) Dance and Dip

_"For being so graceful in battle I never would've imagined that you'd trip over your feet while dancing."_

Anti scowls up at Jackie, sharp teeth bared ferociously, and attempts to purposefully step on the hero’s foot. He misses, of course, because he can only step on feet when he’s stumbling around trying to dance like everyone else, and only ends up making the Super that offered him a hand laugh. “S͞h̶̕͡u̵̢d̛d͜͜u̵p̶.҉̶”

“Sorry, it’s just...” Jackie bites his lip so he doesn’t say anything that’ll piss the little Evil off, “Do you want lessons, later?”

The daemon squints, almost flinching away from the hero, and then stares up at the taller Septic in confusion. “Le͏s̵s̶ons?͘” He seems perturbed, “I͘ ̡ca͝n’t i̧ma͡g̵i̵n͘e̷ yo͞u̴’d͝ ̶b͢e͝ ͏a̧ very good t͢each̶er—͘least of̵ all̢ ̴to me.͜”

The Super pouts, “I’d be a great teacher!”

As though to prove his point: Jackie suddenly steps back, creating distance between them (much to Anti’s increasing confusion), and then pulls him back in; his hands go to the daemon’s shoulder blades, propping up Anti’s own arms, and then he twists—using the little Evil’s momentum to guide him into a dip. They stare at each other, faces inches apart, as Jackie grins.

“See!”

“L͎̔̆͊̇ͮ̋͐e̜̜̱ͩ̌t̙̟̝̺ ̙͍̫̫̹̻̠m͙ͩ̐̈́ę̭͙̹̠͈̄͒̋ͅͅ ̝̫̮b͎̞̘̞̺̣́̈ͫ̉͌̈a͌c̳̫̬̪͆ͣ͂̌ͤͧͅk̼̂̚ ͓͖̰ͨû͋͋̽҉͔̘̳̙̙̥̳p̳̻̻̙̩!͈͍͕̆̐̓ͬ!̖ͧͦͩ̽̃̽̌!͍͓ͅ”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched an [Unus Annus video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_B_eoK_gnY&feature=youtu.be&t=1084) for this lmao because I liked how Leslie explained it. Plus: Salsa’s version of dipping just fit really well with this scene/situation and AntiHero as a couple.


End file.
